The tale of a inhuman-human girl: Phoenix
by PercyLvr2621
Summary: This is the story of a young girl who looks human but isn't. How does Damon know her? How does she know all about his past? What is she? why is she in Mystic falls? Why does Damon listen to her? and is Elena jealous? What is doing at Mystic High? Is she trouble? what is she hiding behind her snarky attitude? Read to find out. (The summary might be crappy but try out the story.)


_**Disclaimer: If you see anything you recognize it is not mine.**_

**Chapter 1:**

I can't believe this. I've run away from home, sorry country, to another where I was mostly sure I would find whom I was looking for. Yes, I said mostly, but then again life is nothing but a pain, especially if you are immortal, like I am.

Finally, I am here. Even in a private plane I was jumpy, I would like to fly normally more but, then my luggage would have no means to come. Again yes, a private plan. My family is as you can say umm... rich. Really, they knew where I was what I was doing and what not, but knew better than to cross me so they stayed in shadows.

Getting down at the small airport in Virginia, I took out the cell phone which I use to contact him. Switching it on I saw 31 missed calls and even more messages ignoring them I called him back ready to take all the shrieking from him. I waited for him to pick up. I called him again, finally I simply took a cab to Mystic Falls and figured I would find him over there somewhere, I mean with his reputation I was pretty sure even the humans knew of him. On the way I took out my novel from the small bag I was carrying and simply starting reading for the two hours ride ahead.

I was so engrossed in reading; I almost forgot where I was. The cab driver practically threw me out of his cab, but that might be because he was spooked from seeing a thick and long book vanish into a small metallic purse, not that I cared of course. Rolling my eyes, I took out a wad of the emergency cash and paid him.

I looked around and saw a bar _Mystic Grill_. I scoffed and then said aloud, "_sach mein, _what a pathetic name." I walked towards it knowing that I would most probably find him there. Getting in, I went straight to the bar. He would most likely be there. No-one was there I decided it was better if I simply asked for directions. I sat on a stool and immediately a blonde human came towards me, I smelt something weird, looking at him closely I saw he was wearing vervain, good for him, not that it would be able to stop me, but it would be able to save him from the vampires. There was something I recognized in him, looking at him closely, I recognized who he was, and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at me closely and was about to say something when I asked him, "are you Matt Donovan?" He looked suspicious and was about to saw something when I quickly cut him off, "I'm not here but I am here to meet Damon. He once showed me a photo of all of you that is why I know you. Now could you take me to Damon, please?" He nodded but said, "Wait, I need to confirm with him, then finish my shift and then we can walk there or catch a cab." I replied with a quick nod. I pulled out my phone and putting on my earphones nodded my head to the emo music. A few minutes later there was a hand in front my face, I was about to break it off, when it was pulled back. He said, "Hey now! We don't need to get touchy.' Upon seeing my glare I presume he continued, "Well, Damon is drunk and spluttering nonsense and since I don't know your name...' I held out my hand, silently asking for the phone. He handed it to me and I took it pressing it to my ear, I whispered "Day, is that you?" I got an alert response of, "Eve, are you fine? What the hell are you doing here? Do they know you are here? When did you get here? Why didn't you call me? Come here this instant." He shouted the last part so loud it almost blew my ear inside out and not to mention I think matt heard him as well. Raising an eyebrow at me, he went back to drying glasses. I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "_Shanti rakho _Damon. I am fine, at least physically. I cannot tell you that over the phone. I got here just a few minutes ago and then met matt while I was looking for you and I did call you, you sis not pick up, twice. I plan on doing that but have no idea how to get there." I answered his questions all at once. He responded, "give matt the phone." Not bothering to listen to the conversation I packed my phone and earphone in my metallic and got ready to go. Finally, matt put the phone down and said, give me minute lemme change and then we can catch a cab. While he was going, I heard him mutter, "if I make you walk, god knows, Damon will make sure I never walk again or even stand up." Shaking my head I grinned and said, "No worries we already have a ride." He looked at me weirdly and said, "You came from a cab, you have no ride." As if he was talking to a child. I looked up to him and said, "Meet at the back door." I had seen it as soon as I had entered the grill.

I went out and looked around, seeing no one around, I muttered a quick spell and my bike appeared. I looked down and saw what I was wearing, black skinny jeans and black and grey tank top with a leather jacket. Perfect I thought, at least I wouldn't have to change. Though, these clothes and a few reasons were the first reasons I left... don't think about it. As soon as thought that matt entered and as soon as he saw the bike, he started shaking his head and muttering, "No... no... No... No... no I am not getting up on that."

Finally tired of him I grabbed him sat on the bike and started it up, I think he was gonna puke but he said the directions anyway. Upon reaching there, I jumped off of the bike and ran inside there he was, with a face all scrunched up because of worry, I ran over to him and did the thing I have always done when I am upset, I hugged him. As always he comforted me, a few minutes later we heard a cough and then I turned around to see everyone staring at us. Blushing, I quickly got behind Damon. As if sensing my nervousness, Damon said "Guys this is..._**To be continued...**_

_**Authors note:**_

_**Oooh... a cliff-hanger. Anyways, I am a new writer so I accept any advices you give me but I will tolerate no flames. If you find a mistake or doubt or anything just leave a review or a pm. I'll answer as soon as I can.**_


End file.
